


The Shire

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Poetry, War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 13:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3853238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a silly little LOTR poem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shire

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

The Shire, the Shire, of Middle Earth,

Bilbo sitting by his hearth,

Warming by his just lit fire,

Waiting for Gollum the nasty liar.

Gollum wants the Ring for himself,

Bilbo hides it high on a shelf.

Frodo comes by, just to say “Hi.”

Bilbo gives him the ring and says, “Goodbye.”

Frodo must now dispose of the Ring,

For all the evil it doth bring.

He set out on a quest, his mind set to do his best.

When he runs into trouble, what a mess!

“Oh the Shire, the Shire. I wish I were home!

When my duty is done, I wish never again to roam!”


End file.
